


Boyfriend?

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: I’m back in my own place, and as a celebration, I’m taking advantage of not two, but FOUR pics on the lj site. Courtesy of Heavenly Bodies being late. I for one appreciate it! lol Don’t own them.





	

Bones was warm, comfortable, and at that point between sleep and waking. When you are just about awake, but reluctant to open your eyes to the glorious day awaiting you. Only Bones didn’t want to wake up. Somebody was in his bed and he couldn’t remember who, or what, it was. He felt a warm hand on his cheek. “Oh, good,” he thought, “at least they’re humanoid.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have had that last shot of whiskey,” a deep, throaty voice said with a chuckle. Bones slowly raised his head and opened his eyes to see Jim lying beside him, licking his lips. He blinked at him. “Like I would let you go home, even drunk, with someone else?” Jim asked.

Bones shook his head and smiled before he leaned forward, kissing Jim. “How’d I get so lucky?” Bones asked.

“You chose me to be your boyfriend,” Jim said with a grin, returning the kiss. “Even after you threw up all over me on the shuttle,” Jim said. Bones turned red over what happened two years ago.

“When did I choose you as my boyfriend?” Bones asked. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“After your fifth, or was it sixth, shot,” Jim replied allowing Bones to pull him into his arms and get used to holding him. “Bones, it’s not like this is the first time we’ve done this!” Jim said protesting the tight hold.

“Oh, I know,” Bones said relenting a little. “I’m just glad you said yes!”

“Who said I said yes?” Jim asked trying to suppress a grin.

Bones kissed him fiercely, opening Jim’s mouth and plunging his tongue into the cavity. Jim relaxed and let Bones play with him. “You said yes,” Bones said. It wasn’t a question.

“Oh, yes, I said yes,” Jim said with a laugh. Their only plan was to stay in bed. It was Saturday, home work could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
